Shadow Breeder
by InuAngel21
Summary: Inu/Kag story. An unknown demon attacks Kagome. Can Inu save her. Ratings may go up.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my Very First Fan fic! This is the same story that is posted up on Media Miner under the name "Chaos". Please let me know what you think!  
The world was still. Peace shone in a tranquil white light. Inu-Yasha was bathed in serenity. He felt, as he rarely did, warm and loved. Pillows of clouds comforted him, while a sweet smell fragranced the air. He lay still while his gentle paradise cradled him.  
  
But that was only until the darkness came. A whirlpool of a black fire exploded, sucking up the soft light and shattering the peace. He found himself torn from his paradise and raked into the darkness. Inu-Yasha found himself in whirlwind of black fire and chaos. A cry of pain was wretched from his lips as the black flame engulfed him, searing him to the marrow of his soul. He drew the Tetsusaiga, his beloved demon sword, and swung. His eyes widen in shock as the Tetsusaiga failed to transform. Staying cold metal in his hands; his efforts seemed deadened. When the fire ran him through a second time, he screamed again, and his body became slack. Suddenly the whirlwind ended and he landed hard into a pit of black flame. He had no feeling of his body, but Inu-Yasha still tried to move. His efforts were in vain, no part of him would respond to his wishes.  
  
As he laid there, body stunned, the black flames began to take shapes. Human forms made entirely of the dark heat danced in fervid ecstasy, while the unknown shapes of beasts seemed countless. There were some bodies too disfigured to call either man or beast, but these loomed well above the rest and seemed to hold auras of their own darkness. There was whispering. Endless hissing whispers. All the enflamed bodies were whispering to themselves, or to another, none stopping. The individual murmurs of the dark forms seem to be done quietly, but they were in such mass that the single whispers had become a resounding volume. Torturous moments stretched on as Inu-Yasha lie limp.  
  
Then the whispering stopped as quickly as it had started. The fire-licked bodies began to dissipate until all that was left was Inu-Yasha and the darkness. The sounds of foot-steps began to echo.  
  
Inu-Yasha struggled desperately to take back control of his body. The echoing foot-steps were approaching and he found himself thwarted by his own body. Panic and anger seared his mind, until a face appeared before him. Leaning over him was the face of Kagaome and for reasons that he did not understand this vision granted him reprieve from his torments. But the eyes that met him were not Kagome's. The eyes of Kagome glittered with love and innocence, but these held pain. These were sharp with wisdom but touched with deep sorrow. Inu-Yasha could never forget these eyes. The eyes of Kikyo, a woman whose heart he helped to break and a life that he helped to destroy.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I have not come to you tonight as your enemy. You and I may never settle the issues between the two of us, but I have grave news that you must hear" Kikyo started. "Dark fiends have entered our land. Creatures of unknown name and origin, who wield great power, have arrived. Before I arrived, you saw shadowy horrors did you not? This was my gift to you. A glance at the devil before it arrives. I am unsure of where they are going but they seem to be searching for something. It could very well be the Shikon jewel. At this moment I am in a far away village to the south, trying to block their passage. But my body is made of clay and cannot endure much longer. I have very little time and this will most likely be my farewell."  
  
Anger flared inside Inu-Yasha. With all his effort he tried to raise his limp body. Again he was only met with nothingness and rage engulfed him. The resurrected priestess smiled then for the first time, gently. "I am sorry for the restraints," Kikyo smiled, "but time is narrowing. There is little room for arguments and questions, Inu-Yasha. I needed only to tell you that the villains are approaching and that I will soon be no more. Whatever they are, Inu-Yasha, please, stay away. They are a grave danger to both our world and the future." At this she bent down over his face and laid a soft kiss upon his lips. All he could see now was the beautiful face of this once beloved woman, surrounded by a gentle curtain of her black hair, and the tears that flowed.  
  
That was when Inu-Yasha awoke. 


	2. Chap 2

When Kagome first arrived back in Feudal Japan she was surprised to have only an empty forest awaiting her. Her passage way from her time to this mid-evil Japan was a simple dry well. In her time, the well was sealed off inside one of the shrine buildings near her house, but during this time, it lies in an open clearing of a forest. The forest was always nice to see, but Kagome was used to having her friends there to greet her. The first person she usually got to see when she entered this era was a half- demon named Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha usually would come bounding through the forest, the moment she arrived, growling of how she had been gone too long and had delayed their search for the Shikon Jewel shards.  
  
Kagome could not repress a smile as she expected, any moment, her puppy dog demon to arrive. The forest remained still. Unease stirred in her as she made her way to the familiar village that was settled nearest to the well.  
  
It was in this village that Kagome learned why her friends were missing. Invited for tea, she took a seat across the table from a wizened old priestess name Kaede. Kagome's friend, Sango, had decided to make a trip back to her home village for a period of mourning. The people of her village had been slaughtered by a horde of demons, long ago, and it had been much time since Sango had paid her respects to the dead. Kaede then shared with her the story of how her other friends had decided to accompany Sango.  
  
"I am glad she found time for such a trip," Kagome smiled, when Lady Kaede was finished, "But you said that my friend accompanied her as well. Was Inu-Yasha included in this escort?"  
  
At the demon's name Lady Kaede's expression seemed to become drawn with dark lines and her face shrunk. The effects made the already decrepit old woman look almost mummified. "No. Inu-Yasha decided not to go with them. To be honest, I believe he was waiting for you, fore even after many a days he stayed near the village. And it was only yesterday afternoon that he decided to leave. Earlier that day I had seen Inu-Yasha several times, and at each appearance his behavior seemed odd. The night before he had acted normal: temper tantrum sand silly fights with the local folks. You know his ways do you not?" At this Lady Kaede snorted, "But that morning his energy seemed nay at all. I would catch him staring off into the forest, sitting alone and still for hours. I saw this all through the corner of my eyes, but it wasn't until he came to speak with me that I truly saw him." Kaede paused and after a long moment breathed a deep sigh and continued, "Inu-Yasha seemed to have a dark cloud about him. His usually bright eyes hinted at some internal torment. And his face. Oh Kagome, his face! His eternal young face appeared aged. As sanded down as mine appears now. He looked old. Aye, Kagome, I have never seen the demon quite as saw him then. There was a look of grief to him, and when he asked for me to grant you dwelling for a bit, I could not say no. He told me that he was going away for awhile and that he couldn't tell me where...... He said he barely knew himself. Nor did he know when he would return. And with that he left."  
  
Kagome sat and stared into her tea. It was all she could think to do. Her mind played with the thoughts of Inu-Yasha in such distress, while there was a pain growing somewhere in her heart that said she should have been here. Staring into her tea she fought back tears as the story echoed through her mind endlessly. When Kaede made her way around the table and touched Kagome's shoulder, the young girl began to weep.  
  
A few hours later, after she had calmed down, she tried to sense where Inu- Yasha was. Kagome wanted desperately to follow him, after hearing Kaede's tale, but she did not know where he had gone. She and Inu-Yasha sometimes were able to sense one another, by a connection that neither of them understood and with this Kagome tried to sense where he was now. All her power would tell her was that he was a great distance away. For the first time in this world Kagome felt truly alone.  
A week had come and gone since Kagome's arrival into past. She had decided to stay in Japan's warring era in case she could be of some help to her friend later. She settled in with Lady Kaede, as Inu-Yasha had asked before disappearing.  
  
Lady Kaede was a kind old woman, and an able priestess. In exchange for mystical training, Kagome offered to help her with the daily chores. Sweeping the floor of the priestess' hut and weeding a small garden quickly became her morning tasks, so she could free herself up for her favorite chore. Afternoon laundry! At first the thought of washing laundry in the nearby river seemed just another lowly chore. But upon her first arrival to the river she was greeted by the sight of many of the town's young women. After speaking with a few of the girls, Kagome learned that this was the site where the women folk ventured to get away from the daily chores, while still appearing to be at work! The river was a site for gossiping, game playing, and laughter for the women.  
  
The spot was now one of Kagome's favorites. Her heart still weighed heavy for Inu-Yasha but her time by the river granted brief respite from the worry.  
  
On this particular day she found herself surrounded by numerous girls her own age, listening to idle stories of the local men. The topic was now Botchan the village's horse breeder and, she learned, it's most adored man. As the girls were speaking their admirations, Kagome's attentions were taken off of the conversation by black dot appearing in the sky. The black speck appeared to be far away but with every second it seemed to grow closer. Kagome gave a sharp cry to attract the attention of the others and raised her hand to point out the mysterious object in the sky. All the girls turned their heads to follow Kagome's gaze, but all soon turned back to her in confusion.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I see nothing," replied one of the girls, and the rest seemed to agree. Kagome was startled to hear that she was the only one to see this now looming black object. As she was about to once again point out the thing in the sky; it stopped. She was now able to see that the object in the sky had a human shape and appeared to be bathed in the billowing folds of a long black cape. The hood of the cape tilted downward toward Kagome, and its body became rigid. The two stared endlessly at each other, until the black garbed creature went slack, and began to fall. Kagome watched with wide eyes as the figure plummeted towards the tree line and then disappeared from her eyesight. 


	3. Chap 3

What is it???  
Kagome stared at the black clad figure before her. There was no sense of demonic power coming from the shape. But if it is not a demon, then what is it?? Minutes ago this figure draped in black cloth had entered her life as a flying spec in the sky. It had quickly drawn closer, and the two had soon seen each other when the figure seemed to collapse and then fall.  
She traced the black figure to where she had thought it had fallen, and her guess was right. Now lying in front of her was something that was huge and black. But it wasn't the figure that had Kagome's true attention. It was where it was lying that caught her. The black clad figure, in all its girth, lie on the top of a small swimming hole. Not floating, merely suspended over the water, as if it were lying on ice. They day was warm, so the idea seemed absurd, but the figure, suspended, lay there none the less.  
Kagome put a foot into the water, expecting for it to sink, but, to her amazement, found resistance on the surface of the water. Her foot touched the top as it would any solid ground. And Kagome stepped on to the water.  
The moment both feet touched the water, the world changed. The air was suddenly frozen and stagnant. The woods now looked as though it were the dead of winter. Once lush trees now shown barren and glittered as if bathed in sheets of ice. Snow lie in mounds around the pond, creating a sharp and frigid wall around the now frozen enclave. Kagome, shivering, made her way to the one colored object in the bleached forest.  
The figure was lying on its back, completely cloaked by the dark shroud it wore. The size of it was enormous. Kagome kneeled by what appeared to be the head of the figure, and drew the material away. Blackness was peeled away to reveal white skin, and eventually the head of a young boy.  
Kagome gasped in surprise. He is beautiful, she thought. The face she had come to see contained no color at all. His skin was as white as the snow surrounding her and his hair was a colorless mane that hung wild. His young face was told in features that were both smooth and elegant. He looked like a snowflake that had become human.  
His eyes were closed and a peaceful look lie on the boy's face. Until he talked Kagome had though him to be asleep. "You can see me?" the boy asked softly  
She hesitated then replied, "Yes."  
The boy began to slowly open his eyes, and Kagome saw that all that was contained under his snowy lashes was more white. Colorless eyes now gazed at her. The young face then contorted into an expression of shock. The empty eyes grew wide as they stared at the maiden before them and youth asked, in hurried whispers, "Your name??"  
The boy's surprise was evident. Kagome stared at him for a moment and then told him her name. To her surprise, the boy let out a breath and his face eased. In the same quiet tone he had spoke in before, the boy said, "I am sorry."  
Before Kagome even had a chance to wonder why he was apologizing, a strong hand came and grabbed her around the throat. Powerful fingers flexed around her skin and her breath was taken away. The boy's touch was ice and his grip was strong. The powerful hand lifted her up as the boy stood, and Kagome soon found her feet dangling far above the ice.  
She screamed and in some far off place in her mind she felt Inu-Yasha hear her terror. She screamed again as the boy took his other hand, and with clawed fingers, cut off her clothes in one simple strike. Panic consumed her and she tried to call to upon her powers to free her from his grasp. Nothing happened. Her body was growing cold and dark spots began to play at her vision. Kagome beat deaden limbs against her captor, and for all her efforts he seemed unaffected. The boy gazed at her naked body in a puzzled look and his eyes held many questions. With his free hand he touched her breasts. His fingers felt cold. Shivers ran though Kagome's spine that had nothing to do with pleasure. A look of disgust took over the boy's face and his hands traced lower on the naked doll before him. The boy then ran his fingers to the start of Kagome's vagina. Her skin was smooth, as most were in her day, and his fingers lay cold and barren against her skin. Kagome began to beat against more frantically. But all her efforts for freedom were in vain. The boy closed his hand tighter around her throat and her vision began to swim in darkness.  
Not now! Kagome thought to herself. It can't happen this way!  
The boy took his hand and laid it entirely against her opening. He began to run his clawed frozen hand up and down her. Sorrow entered the white face and the boy moved the now drooping body toward his. Holding her close, the two floated off the pool of ice. If Kagome had been awake she would have seen the winter wasteland transform back into the forest she had entered. Trees of green surrounded them now as they rose slowly above the pool.  
Letting go of her neck, the boy took both arms around the now slack and naked body. He held her close and rolled her head near his mouth. The snowflake whispered into her ear, "I am sorry," and let go. He watched as Kagome fell, unconscious, into the water below. 


	4. Chap 4

Ok this chapter is kinda sad but I swear it has a point! Let me know what ever you think! Thanks!  
Hours after Inu-Yasha awoke, he had left. His path had been blind except for the direction. In his dream, Kikyo said that she was in a far off village to the south. Her words had been dark and she had spoken of great danger. By his aid, she had already died alone once and he would be damned if she were to do so again.  
  
It had taken him only seconds to decide that he would go to aid Kikyo, but it had taken him hours to decide on what to do about Kagome. He regretted not being able to say goodbye to her. He knew she would worry about him, but he had to go, and he had to go alone. He told Lady Kaede that he was leaving and made a request for Kagome to stay with her if she were to return before him. When the crone had agreed, Inu-Yasha left.  
  
He had traveled many miles when he felt Kagome enter his realm. His first instinct was to turn around and go to her, but he continued southward instead. There was a feeling deep in his heart that said he must go, honor would not let him delay. Inu-Yasha traveled many miles, and when he reached the village of Shi, he wished he had turned away when he had had the chance. What lay before him was nothing more than a town painted in red. Bodies hung like ornaments across homes and trees. Faces of strangers were bent into monstrous masks of horror. Large chunks of meat lie covered in dust and scattered around gardens and fields. In some areas, where the blood had rained enough, the grass had grown red. His eyes beheld nightmares that even his demon brain could not process. Eventually he came upon a mix of ash and dust. The smell that gathered around it gave him his answers.  
  
Inu-Yasha did not take time to burry the dead or even morn. He left the village, in all its death, and started home. After several days travel, he had been able to smell the fires of the familiar village. Their fires held a welcoming hint of spice from the local woods. He longed to see Kagome. The thought brought unease to him but images of her danced in his head. Her eyes always seemed so welcoming, so warm. Her smile was frequent and innocent. He needed her right now. His mind played back the last time they saw each other, when she had left through the well. Inu-Yasha's warm thoughts were quickly cut by a scream. The wail was so high pitch that he knew it was Kagome.  
  
His feet felt slow as he ran towards her sound. Another scream was torn out some where ahead of him, and he tried to run faster. His heart beat fast and he knew that he was still some distance away. A scent of demon and Kagome hung loosely in the air.  
  
What has that damn girl done now??  
  
The trail ended at a small clearing around a swimming hole. The demon smelled as if it were long gone, but the pool was bathed in Kagome's scent. There was nothing to be seen. The forest was silent and still. Nothing moved. Nothing except several black hairs that swam on the top of the water. The hair swam on the surface as if they were alive. Sun beat down on their black skin, and they seemed to dance.  
  
Inu-Yasha dove. The water was frigid. It was if he had entered liquid ice. Around him blue light played and echoed. He swam downward until her saw her. The only things that moved in this underwater grotto were anchored tresses of black. The hair shone like a dark beacon and led him to his goal. Her body lay at the very base of the pool, and her skin matched the surrounding water.  
  
Please don't be dead Played through his mind endlessly.  
  
He grabbed her body and swam upwards. She felt limp in his arms. Her eyes hung wide and her whole body was eclipsed by a feeble look of a hollowed shell.  
  
Please don't be dead.  
  
When he reached the surface he didn't stop. He ran to the village. His legs felt as if some great weight were shackled to them, and with every step the world seemed to slow down. The village was only a short distance away, but he felt as if he had all the time in the world to gaze upon her.  
  
Kagome's body lay hunched in his arms. She was naked, and normally Inu- Yasha would have felt the need to blush. But the skin he saw was dulled. No life, no pink, glowed from her familiar form. Her lips were laced of purple, and a pale blue was now the only color to blossom upon her frozen skin. She didn't smell alive, but she didn't reek of death either. She only smelled of ice.  
  
Helpless tears skimmed Inu-Yasha's eyes as he ran her towards the village. 


	5. Chap 5

My previous posting of Chapter 5 was accidentally erased. Sorry! This is a Repost!  
  
This story will eventually be heading towards a slight lemon (it has a point). I don't if I should post that on FanFiction.net. If I get enough response I will, but I haven't seen anything else like on here so I don't know. If I don't; I am ending it with this chapter.  
  
Whew! I finally did it!! I wrote Chapter 5!!! I have this whole story in head but I have school and its taking me some time. Sorry to all my fans!! =) Anyway it might be a bit before I can get back to it. I am putting of Chemistry enough as it is! YUCK! Ok well let me know if you like it.. This chapter is kinda weird in a fluffy sort of way. If I get enough positive reviews I will update sooner, so if you like........Let me know!!! If you don't......well all flames are welcome. Feedback is a cool thing, and I like honest comments. Big grin. R&R!  
He had been sitting in front of Kaede's hut for a while now. The old woman had taken over the moment he had arrived in the village with Kagome's lifeless body. She had ordered the half-demon to lay Kagome on her bed roll and then insisted that he stay outside, saying that the art of healing held no place for a man. Inu-Yasha had raged at her dismissal of him, but she said that she needed him for other things. He was assigned to gather wood for a fire and to collect certain women of the village who might aid in healing. At the end of his chores he had wanted to stay with Kagome but the hag had denied him again and told Inu-Yasha that he would serve the patient better if he stayed out of the healers' way.  
  
That had been hours ago. To Inu-Yasha the time had felt like an eternity. It hadn't hit him how helpless he was till he had nothing to do but wait. A demon threat he could kill. His brother he could fight. He liked being able to charge into battles. But how do you help if there is nothing to attack??  
  
"Inu-Yasha." The voice startled him. He hadn't realized how lost in thought he had been till he saw that the old woman was staring down at him.  
  
"Out of my face hag", growled the half-demon. His words were coarse but a veil of sorrow hung in his eyes. They were shiny and held a distant look to them.  
  
"Inu-Yasha", Kaede repeated. "Come, take a walk with me." The old woman then began to walk away and left the half-demon to follow in her slow footsteps. They walked in silence, for a while, until Kaede began to speak.  
  
"Do you know what a Kori is?"  
  
"Feh. Did you take me out me out here for riddles, old woman?"  
  
"Hmph. Youth. The Kori, Inu-Yasha, is a horrid curse caused by the touch of ice demons. Most demons choose a physical attack to kill their prey. They use swords, claws, teeth, whatever is useful to their cause. But the Akurei, or ice demons, have a more astral attack. By one touch the Akurei can kill." Kaede took a long pause. "Every heart has a place where it is confused or lonely, and the Akurei can find that place. With one touch they can add their coldness to that of the lonely heart and make it break. The heart and soul freeze, eventually taking the body with them. The Akurei can literally freeze the body from the inside out.  
  
"These demons are rare, but I have seen their inflictions on others before. Usually the victims seep slowly into depression. Symptoms of illness would then begin to follow, and their outer body would begin to freeze and die. The curse of frost, or the Kori, is usually slow, but always fatal."  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the old lady. The lines around her face held darkness and her expression was grim. "You think that the Kori is what ails Kagome." He made it a statement, fore the old lady's face held nothing back.  
  
"Aye, I do. But in all the times that I have dealt with the Kori, I have never seen it affect a person so quickly. Kagome's body lies as if it has been buried in ice for centuries. The Akurei that spawned this curse in Kagome is either truly powerful or has a strong want to see her dead."  
  
Kagome............................. The priestess' words echoed in his mind. Did she bring me out here to tell me Kagome is dieing?? No! That can't be! Kagome is too strong for such a cheap demon trick!! His mind railed at the thought. "Feh, Kagome will get better," he stated, but his heart still held doubt.  
  
"At the rate her body is cooling I do not expect her to live past tomorrow's sunrise," Kaede replied gravely.  
  
By now the two had walked some distance and the old woman felt out of breath. She paused for a moment and looked around. After surveying her surroundings she took a seat on a nearby stump and waited for the demon to join her. Inu-Yasha dropped down on the ground beside the stump in despair. His eyes shone that his mind was elsewhere and his whole face looked deep in thought. It was an unusual expression for the half-demon.  
  
When he finally looked up to the older woman, his face was drawn in deep sorrow. "Is there anything you can do for her? Anything?"  
  
"Nay, Inu-Yasha there is nothing I can do for the child. The only thing that can cure the cursed touch of the Akurei is by giving the heart warmth again. Whatever first pained the heart must be discovered and remedied. Something weighed on Kagome's heart that allowed this demon's coldness to enter. It was not me that caused her to feel alone or confused. So it is not me that can heal her."  
  
Inu-Yasha stared up at ancient figure near him. Moments passed and anger filled his face.  
  
"Who would do that to Kagome??"  
  
"It is my belief, Inu-Yasha, that you did."  
  
"ME????" his yelled, golden eyes flaring, "I would never do that to Kagome!"  
  
"Aye. I know that it was not you that froze the lass," Kaede said with a weak smile. "But I do believe it was you that caused her heart some confusion. If the two of you were not so busy arguing over petty cares you might have noticed that she has some feelings for you."  
  
"Me?" Despair had crept into his voice and he lowered his head to stare at his hands. Why would.....? Me........no way....................then.......? Words ran through his mind but nothing would form a coherent thought. He was awash in feelings. Emotions played with his spirit as the old lady's words sunk in. It took him a second to realize she was talking to him again. When he finally heard her, he had no idea how do respond.  
  
"Hear me boy," she said sharply, "Do you love her?"  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to give his usual flippant reply but closed it again as he thought. He pictured Kagome's body as he had seen last seen her. In his mind her figure lay lifeless and cold. Once lively skin, taut and hardened in frost. The image disappeared from his mind then. His thoughts were flooded with her. Images of Kagome played in his mind. Her smiles, her laugher, even her tears danced in his thoughts. Reaching deep in his heart, he discovered the truth. Kaede looked at the half-demon beside her as surprise sprung upon his face. And then tears. He looked up to meet her gaze and his eyes shone in dampness. A slight nod was all he could manage.  
  
"Good. Because only if you truly love her, can you save her."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Inu-Yasha stared at the girl before him. He was alone in the room with her. Kaede had explained what he needed to do and at the time he had agreed willingly. She had shooed all the other women out of her hut and made certain the two were not to be disturbed.  
  
Now alone with Kagome in the hut, Inu-Yasha felt nervous. Kaede had said that Kagome lacked warmth. And it was his responsibility to share his heat with her. Inu-Yasha blushed at this thought. The hag had told him that Kagome needed his touch.  
  
He began to strip. Kaede had said this was needed. It was nothing sexual, just that the more their bodies touched; the more heat they would share. Nothing sexual. Feh. Easy for you to say hag.  
  
His sword was the first thing to go. Then his robes. He stared down at the girl below him. She lie in the old woman's bedroll, her face directed away from him. It had seemed silly sense she wasn't awake, but he had not wanted to undress before her. His heart hung heavy and he seemed not to be able to breath.  
  
Damnit girl. No human has made me act such a fool. Not even.......... His thoughts trailed off. I will not loose you too.  
  
He undid the blankets around Kagome and lifted them. To his surprise she lie there naked before him. He had expected this, since it was how he found her. But the sight caught him off guard and he looked away. It seemed wrong to do be doing this. But if Kaede was right, there was no other way.  
  
Inu-Yasha crawled under the blankets clumsily and lie down next to Kagome. The bedroll was made for Kaede only, so it was extremely small for both Kagome and him together. He found that to be completely under the blankets, his entire body had to touch hers. He felt awkward, but knew that this could be the only to save her.  
  
Inu-Yasha gently slid an arm under Kagome and drew her cold body close to him. Her back now lie against his chest and he could feel her shallow breathing. He felt uncomfortable as he spooned the unconscious woman against him. Her coolness spread across his body everywhere their skin touched. The sun was going down now and shadows began to grow in the room around them. He stared at the back of her head; it was the only welcomed blackness in the room and willed her body to take his warmth. He lie staring at her hair, shivering, until sleep finally took him over.  
Sometime in the night, he awoke. Darkness was around him. Blackness was as far as the eye could see. It took him a few moments to realize that he held something in his arms. As he began to wake, memories of the past day seized his mind. He sighed in frustration.  
  
It was only after his slight movement that he felt breathing upon his neck. He gently moved his free hand to where the breath came from. To Inu- Yasha's surprise he found that Kagome was now facing him and held him in her own embrace. The two were now wrapped against each other with their front pressed upon the other. For the first time, since he entered into the bedroll, Inu-Yasha felt warmth. The body that lie against him was soft and radiated with heat.  
  
She's alive..............! Excitement and happiness exploded in Inu- Yasha's mind. All traces of the cold that had taken her were gone. The girl that had once seemed little more than a frozen, empty shell, now held him tight against her. He moved his free hand again, but this time to touch her face. His finger traced over the soft warmth, and her body wiggled against him. Inu-Yasha's own body took immediate notice.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered. He knew that if she were to awake with him like this he would be in great trouble. He could feel his entire self pressed up against her warm skin. "Kagome..."  
  
He couldn't see her in the dark night, but he heard her. A soft, quiet sigh. "Inu-Yasha...." her breath whispered. Her body snuggled in tighter to him. If she had been awake, she could have seen his face grow red. But instead all she felt was strong arms draw her tight against a heated body. Inu-Yasha eventually fell back asleep with Kagome's form pressed tightly against him. 


	6. Chap 6

Sorry for the time this took. I had a sort of mental block. I knew where I wanted to go with this story, but I was having a hard time getting there. Anyway please let me know if you like it, or if you don't. Or if you have any ideas for it (Anything would be helpful). To all those that reviewed my story: Thank You! There were a couple that really moved me and a couple that really helped me to continue writing my story! Anyway: Thank You All!  
When InuYasha woke, he found darkness pressing in around them. A shroud of blackness had settled over the room in which the two were sleeping. The blackness hung like a living shadow. It pulsated with a life of its own. No simple night could create such harsh blackness as that which now engulfed the two.  
  
His eyes were useless in the darkened room, but what concerned him more was the absence of random smells. With the hours that they had slept it should be morning by now. Villagers should be up, starting their fires, cooking, doing something! The lack of smells bothered him. He had a good nose and could smell anything. Even the dirt floor should have held an odor for his nose. He was accustomed to the distasteful stench of life, and now that it was gone, it bothered him.  
  
His senses told him nothing of his surrounding. Except for the sensation of touch. In his arms he held a warmth that made him forget all else. It was Kagome. Worries were erased as a single thought raced through his head.  
  
My Kagome..........  
  
The two were lying side by side, facing one another. Both their arms were locked around the other one. Each pressed the other tightly against them, as though clinging for dear life. A short while ago Kagome had been found frozen and near dead. Now, in his arms, she burned with an amorous heat. Her skin was fiery to the touch and it was welcomed. The warmth that flowed from her body meant she was healing.  
  
The only movement in the dark and shadowed room came from the one he held. Kagome was sleeping peacefully and the rise and fall of her chest as she slept enthralled him. Each intake of breath pressed her bare and warm chest more firmly into his. Soft mounds of flesh pushed against his hardened chest. His mind railed against himself as instincts fought to take over.  
  
His mind lost the fight as he felt breath upon the base of his neck. Kagome had moved her head so that now her exhales played at InuYasha's collarbone. The sensations that ran through him were eruptive. Each warm breath brought a slight tickle to his neck.  
  
How can breathing affect me this much??  
  
His mind reeled at the thought while other parts of him fed from her warmth. He felt himself harden against the warm body that was snuggled tightly against him. Since their heads were lying almost next to one another, her shorter body was in no precarious position. InuYasha sighed. He was filled with relief that their bodies were not in an arrangement where he would be tortured, or where accidents might happen. A lower part of him wished it were otherwise. By now his length was pressed very hard against the skin of her warm leg.  
  
"Kagome........" he whispered. His body was on fire and the heat that rose from her only helped to fuel his flames. He unwove one arm from their locked embrace and brought gentle finger to touch her face. He traced her soft skin with the tips of his fingers. His eyes longed to see the face that his fingers now grew intimate with. He brought his touch to her lips and let them linger on their warmth. He could feel every line that graced her lips and the touch was enchanting. He lowered his fingers to the base of her chin, and tilted her head towards his.  
  
Her breaths now lie on his lips. Each exhale sent waves of desire rolling through him. He let them stay like that for a moment, while his courage briefly faltered. His mind felt shame for the emotions and reactions that InuYasha held for a sick girl. But the girl was someone special to him, his heart argued. He had already admitted to the hag Kaede that he loved the wench, why couldn't he just admit it himself. Strong feeling welled up inside him and he breathed quiet words against her mouth.  
  
"I will not lose you too Kagome."  
  
And with that he bent his head down toward hers. Their mouths met. A brush of lips was all that their kiss was, but it was all that he needed. Her lips were as soft and as warm as all his fantasies had promised. They were laden with a sweetness that left his own lips tingling. With that thought he released her head and returned his arm to encircle the curves of her body. Her head dropped back down near his neck and a content mew escaped her lips.  
  
Where their lips had met, his skin felt electrified. The kiss had been chaise, but the memory would be forever imprinted in his mind.  
  
What would the others say if they could see the great InuYasha now? His mind wandered. Pressed naked onto this human girl and all I can do is kiss her as though I were a child. A low chuckle came from his throat as he made his thoughts vocal. "I don't think I can help it Kagome! There is something about you that I need with me. You make me strong." He paused into the darkness for a while. "I love you," he whispered.  
At his words a shadow grew in the corner of the room. The blackness in the room was already thick, how it could become any darker escaped InuYasha's grasp. But the shadow grew both in darkness and in size, until it loomed over him. It was now recognizable as a dark figure clad in heavy robes. InuYasha protectively clutched the sleeping woman next to him while he mentally cursed his own stupidity. He had let himself become a victim of his instincts, while all their surrounds were ominous.  
  
"If you truly cared for the woman you would have let her die," a voice echoed in the darkness. Robed arms went towards the figures head and drew back the cloak's hood. A face as empty as the night greeted InuYasha. But the face held no darkness what so ever. Skin as white as snow graced the face of a tender looking boy. His face was gentle, but the eyes that it held were not. His eyes were as colorless as his skin and gleamed with hate. The glare that the boy gave him was laced with empty fury.  
  
"You bastard," added the enraged boy. And with that he shrugged off the rest of the cloak and let it land around his feet on the floor. The moment the cloak touched the ground, white light exploded though the room. When InuYasha could finally adjust his near blinded vision to the light, he gasped. The room was now covered in a winter grace. The walls looked as though they had been painted in ice and mounds of snow now bleached the dirt floor that he and Kagome lay on.  
  
Looking up InuYasha saw a completely white figure and his senses returned. The air hung heavy with the scent of demon. 


End file.
